Never Leave You
by MusicRocksMyPants
Summary: New Directions crashed on an island on their way back from Nationals. Santana and Brittany finally came out to the glee club..annnnnd I suck at summaries. So that's all you get. Brittana!    Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note.**

**Yo yo yo! This is my first story, so if it sucks..just tell me so I can attempt to make it better! This is gonna be mostly Brittana or Santitanny, whatever name sparkles your unicorn, because I love them and I'm bias. There will be other couples thrown in here and there...maybe a little Faberry, I dunno. But Santana and Brittany are the main characters. So if you don't like them..well..One, don't read this, and two, don't tell that to me. OKAY. Well here it is! Review..tell me what you think..and all that shiznit. BYE :D**

_What the fuck?_

That was the first thing Santana thought when she woke up. _I feel like I've been hit by a train. Okay, exaggeration. But I still feel pretty bad. _Her eyes ripped open as she remembered the events that led up to her feeling like a piece of shit. The Latina found herself getting a face full of Quinn. 'Oh my god! Santana! Thank god you're okay!' She let out a sigh of relief. The brunette smiled lightly and looked around. The first thing that caught her eye, was the plane. It was destroyed. Completely. Rachel was tending to an unconcious Finn. Tina was sitting with Mike and Artie. Sam and Mr. Schu were trying to get a fire going. Kurt, Lauren, and Puck were over Mercedes, who didn't look too good. Santana groaned and shut her eyes again, only to rip them back open and shoot up. 'Woah, San. Take it easy.' Quinn tried to force her friend back down, but caught the look in the Latina's eyes and backed off. 'Where's Brittany?' She demanded more then asked. Quinn chewed on her bottum lip, something she does when she's nervous, which didn't soothe the feeling in Santana's gut at all.

'Quinn! Where. Is. Brittany!' She shouted. Panic started to cloud her brain. 'Uhm, San. You have to stay calm okay,' She started. 'Q!' Santana yelled. 'Okay, alright. Uhm, you were sleeping, and Brittany, she went to the bathroom and was coming back to her seat when the plane uh, started to crash. I pulled her into a seat and tried to get her buckled, but she was resisting and trying to get to you.' The brunette resisted the urge to cry.

'San, she-'

'Is she dead?'

'What? No she-'

'Where is she?' Santana asked once more.

'San, I think we should attend to your injuries first and-'

'Q! Just tell me where she is! I have to find her! I need to! She needs me.' Her voice got quiet at the end._ I needed to find my best friend and the love of my life. _The New Directions had been coming back from Nationals, where, at the hotel, Brittany had said she broke up with Artie and was ready to be with Santana. So they outed theirselves to the Glee club members and were officially girlfriend and girlfriend.

Quinn looked around. 'S, I don't know where she is.' She confessed. She thought that that one statement would send the Latina into hysterics. But instead, she was incredibly calm.

'We need to find her.' Santana stated bluntly. She started to get up and walk towards the forrest. 'Wait! San! I'm coming with you.' Quinn fell into step with her best friend as they walked through the forrest. Santana felt a hand being laid on her shoulder, 'It's gonna be alright, _she _is going to be alright.' The blonde tried desperately to assure the Latina. Santana only nodded stiffly and continued to walk.

They had been walking for about 20 minutes when they heard somebody mumbling and cursing. Quinn and Santana exchanged a glance and went towards the source of it. They pushed their way past a huge branch and saw Artie, his wheelchair stuck in mud.

'Dammit.' He cursed. Oblivious to their presence.

'Wheels?' Santana looked on, wide eyed. Artie snapped his head up and let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank god. Can you help me please?' Quinn went over and rolled his wheelchair out of the mud.

'First of all, how the fuck did you manage to stay in your wheelchair when were just in a fucking plane crash? Second, why are you out here in the woods?' Santana spat bitterly.

'San..' Quinn warned, but stayed quiet knowing that Santana was only frustrated on not finding her girlfriend.

'Puck found my wheelchair in the reckage, and he rolled me to the edge of the forest.' He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Isn't wheeling yourself around in the woods a little big hard? And I'm asking again, why are you out here?' Santana was losing patience.

'Yes it is, but I went looking for Britt,' the mention of her name Artie seemed to realize something. 'Brittany! Right! I found her! She's just past those leaves over there, I was going to get help.' He explained quickly. Santana was already sprinting over, bursting through the leaves and sure enough, there layed Brittany. Quinn wheeled Artie out moments later.

'Is she okay?' Santana asked, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend, kneeling down to hold her hand.

'I dunno, she hasn't woken up yet. I couldn't tend to her because I'm a fucking cripple.' He said bitterly, directing it completely at himself. Quinn rubbing his shoulder to tell him it wasn't his fault. Santana had pulled Brittany's head into her lap, stroking her hair. The Latina pulled back almost instantly when she felt a thick substance drench her hand.

'T-there's blood.' She whispered. Just loud enough for Quinn and Artie to hear.

'Shit. S, we have to get her back to camp-er-whatever the hell is back there with everybody.' Quinn said quickly. But Santana had already began to gently lift Brittany bridal style.

'I'm taking her back. Q, wheel Wheels.' Santana ordered.

'It's gonna be okay Britt, just hang in there baby. You're gonna be just fine.' She whispered. Even though she knew Brittany couldn't hear her, Santana knew she had to keep talking to her girlfriend. Just to assure herself.

**(Self made line break because I'm just that awesome.) **

Around a half an hour later, Santana emerged from the thick woods.

'Puckerman!' Santana yelled. Puck shot his head up and saw Santana carrying her girlfriend, who was lying limp in her arms. He ran over and looked at her with expectant eyes.

'Pillow, blanket. She's bleeding.' The Latina informed him. He nodded an ran off to get the things Santana requested. Once he came back, they carefully laid Brittany down on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. Puck immiediatly took his shirt off and pressed it to Brittany's head. Santana nodded and took over.

'Is she okay?' He asked hesitantly.

'I..I dunno.' Santana closed her eyes as tear threatened to fall. Puck saw this and pulled her into a side hug, while the brunette kept pressure on Brittany's head.

'Are you okay?' She sighed and looked at him.

'I just want her to be alright.' She cried. Kurt came over and took the shirt from her.

'We all do San.' He assured her. He looked gratefully at Kurt, who was putting pressure on the head wound.

Santana sniffed and wiped the tears away. 'I-uh, is everyone else okay?' She quickly asked, in order to get off the subject of Brittany.

'Mostly. Finn and Mercedes..'

'They'll be fine. Worry about Brittany.' Kurt said quickly.

'Thanks guys. I got it from here.' Santana quietly took her place back and kept pressure on Brittany's head. They nodded and walked off towards the rest of the group. It was getting late, she could tell. The sun was setting and you could easily see the fire that Sam and Mr. Schu had managed to make.

'Come on Britt, you gotta wake up. I love you so much, you have no idea how much I need you.' Santana held her girlfriend's hand. The bleeding had stopped and now the brunnette was laying beside the blonde, trying her best to stay awake, but eventually she couldn't fight it off any longer and fell asleep.


	2. I'll Always Be Here To Protect You

**AN: Alright. So a couple things before we get this party started. I know I haven't updated in like, a thousand years. (oh btw I exaggerate..a LOT) but, and get ready for my spew of excuses, my laptop died. And my dog had chewed up my charger. So I had to wait a couple days before I got a new one. Then, I started school. Bleh. Freak I hate school. THEN, I was having heart attacks and mourning that this might be Santana's last season on Glee, but Brittany will probably held back. May I just say, why, the fucking fuck, would you have one stay and one go? I can't even..ANYWAYS. Then, I didn't like the chapter I already wrote. So I just wrote this after putting my foot down and telling myself I needed to update. so here it is. Oh, and REVIEW. I know people read the last chapter cause like, 30 people added it to their story alerts and favorite storys and all that shit. Only one person reviewed. It was an awesome review btw. So thank you to that sole reviewer! Here it is, chapter two!**

'Ughh..' Brittany groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and had to cover them quickly as she adjusted to the bright sunlight. She heard the sound of waves crashing and jerked upwards, wincing at the unusual pain in the back of her head. 'What the..' The blonde whispered as she felt something next to her move. 'Brittany?' Someone said groggily. 'S-San?' Brittany saw the Latina quickly sit up and stare at her with wide eyes.

'Oh my god! Britt you're awake! How do you feel? Are you okay? What happened? Wait do you even reme-' Santana started gushing out all the questions that were stuck in her head, which were a lot. But the blonde cut her off.

'S, stop..please. You're confusing me.' The brunette nodded and started with one question at a time.

'How do you feel?' Brittany gently smiled as she felt her girlfriend's hand brush her cheek. 'I'm okay San. My head just hurts a lot.' She answered truthfully. 'Do you remember what happend?'

'Yeah. I was coming back from the bathroom. The plane started to shake and I tried to get back to you, but I didn't make it. I tried really hard S, I wanted to get to you. But Mike pulled me down into a seat and tried to get me buckled. Then I hit my head on something when the plane jerked down..' Brittany explained. Santana was honestly lost for words at how much the blonde was able to remember.

'Oh, uh..well..I tried to get to you too B. But Puckerman was holding me to the seat. I'm so sorry.' Santana looked into her girlfriend's eyes, with nothing but sincerity and love. Brittany carefully entwined their fingers and smiled. 'It's okay. It's not a big deal. We both know we were trying to get to eachother. So it's okay. 'Cause we tried really hard right?'

Santana let out a small chuckle at the way her girlfriend explained it. 'Right, B.'

Brittany looked around at their surroundings and sighed. 'Can we go over to the others now San?' She asked, already starting to get up. But Santana gently pulled her back down, into her own arms. 'Not yet Britt-Britt. You just woke up. How about I get them to come to you, okay?' The Latina offered. She was really just concerned if the blonde was experiencing any dizziness. 'But San I wanna see everybody. Can't we just go to them?' Brittany pleaded. Santana sighed and nodded.

Brittany was gently led to the group by her girlfriend, who wasn't letting her go for one second in fear of the blonde falling. The eventually made it to the rest of the group. Quinn being the first one to notice them and ran up. 'Brittany! You're okay! Oh thank god..' She exclaimed, as she threw her arms around her friend. 'Hi Q! You're okay too, right?' Quinn nodded and sat with them on the sand.

'Brittany, I assume you are doing well and we are all very glad you are alright. Can you help-' Rachel started on a rant but was quickly cut off by the Latina. 'Hold up Berry. She just got up and probably has a concussion, she isn't doing anything. Nothing. Nada. Got it?' She glared at the shorter girl, who just gulped and nodded. 'Is everybody else okay?' Brittany asked quietly. 'Uh, Mercedes, she..she didn't make it.' Kurt informed her while choking back tears.

The blonde couldn't believe it. All of it. Mercedes was dead. How could this all be happening? This wasn't normal. This doesn't happen on a regular basis. So why them? Tears were freely running down her face now. 'And we don't know where the pilot is.' Mr. Schu finished. 'But we're glad you're okay.' Tina quickly added. The others nodding in agreement.

'Alright, sorry to break this sapfest up, but we need to explore. You know, find food and water and stuff.' Puck told them. Some of the glee club just glared at him while the others nodded. 'I suggest we set up an accurate itinerary and ration the food and water we already have.' Rachel started. 'So, naturally, me and Finn will sort out the food and water. Artie can help too. Puck, Mike, and Sam can go look for wood and sticks for the fire. Brittany and..'

'Berry..' Santana warned. She knew she didn't have to take orders from the diva, but she knew that Brittany was too nice to say no to helping when asked. 'Er, well, I believe that she should do something. Can you two just go and search for water?' Rachel asked quietly. 'Yeah. I can do stuff S. I'm fine.' Brittany assured her girlfriend. 'I know, B. I just worry about you. Let's go.' The Latina smiled and led her girlfriend into the forrest.

**(Yet another self made line break to show my amazingness.)**

After a while of walking and finding nothing, Santana noticed the blonde walking slower and panting heavily. 'You okay Britt?' She asked. 'Y-yeah. I just need to..need to sit down for a little San.' She informed her and sat down on a rock close by. Santana walked over and sat down with her girlfriend, entwining their fingers.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Brittany just nodded and put a hand over her eyes. 'Maybe we should start heading back, it's getting kind of dark out.' Santana looked around worriedly.

'But we have to find water. Rachel said so.' Brittany responded, starting to get up to continue their search. 'She said,' the brunette started as she got up next to her girlfriend, 'that we should _look_ for water. It's okay if we don't find it today. We'll probably be here for a while anyways so we..' Santana trailed off as she noticed the look on the blonde's face. 'W-what do you mean San? They're gonna come for us right?' The Latina looked at her girlfriend sympathetically.

'They're gonna try, B. We were on a private flight. They won't notice that we didn't land until a couple days after we were supposed to.' She grimaced as she told Brittany the truth. But she had to. Brittany was going to just go on living in her world, where even if they crashed, somebody would pick them up right away, and Santana couldn't let her go on thinking like that. 'Oh. Well can we just go on a little further? I wasn't really much help at all yesturday..' Brittany explained. Santana just smiled and nodded.

They had been walking for about 15 minutes when they heard a sound that gave them nothing but pure joy. 'San, is that..?' The brunette just nodded with a huge grin on her face. Santana wanted so badly to sprint to the water and jump in it, but she knew Brittany couldn't go so fast yet, so they just walked at a brisk pace and gasped at what they saw. It was a small waterfall, going quickly into the pool of water below it, sparkling in the sunlight.

'Oh my gosh!' Brittany squealed and went to drink out of it, only to be stopped by her girlfriend. 'You can't drink that yet, B. We need to take it back to camp and boil it.' Santana explained quickly. The dancer just wrinkled her nose in confusion. 'But then it'll be hot. Hot water is gross..'

'I know Britt. But it's to get rid of any bacteria that could hurt us. So lets go back to the others and tell them so we can start carrying it back, okay?' The blonde nodded and they went as fast as they could back to the rest of the glee club.

**(Can't take my awesomeness? I ain't even mad.)**

'Oh, Brittany, Santana, good to see you are back..were you successful in locating good drinking water?' Rachel asked, with the rest of the glee club looking on with expectant eyes. Santana scoffed. 'First of all, Berry, why can't you just say 'Hey did you find any water?'. And second, of course we did.' She smirked. Rachel chose to ignore the first comment and started planning water schedules.

'Good job guys. So how far in is it?' Finn asked them. 'Just about 35 minutes.' Santana informed them, turning her attention back to her girlfriend. 'Alright, well we'll need you guys to lead us to it in the morning. That good?' Santana looked up at him and nodded. 'Yeah. That's good Finnocence.' He rolled his eyes and stalked off to find Rachel.

'San?' Brittany looked at her girlfriend, while she turned her head and looked back.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.' The blonde smiled. Santana raised an eyebrown and looked back in confusion.

'For what Britt?' She asked, looking into those deep pools of neverending blue that were Brittany's eyes.

'Looking out for me.' The blonde replied simply.

'I'm always gonna be here to protect you B. I love you.' Santana leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

'I love you too Santana.' The dancer mumbled before drifting to sleep.

**Okay. So that was chapter two. Like it? Hate it? REVIEW. Suggestions, comments, anything. Please. Here's some math for ya. More reviews=faster updates. Learn. Study. Yes. Speaking of studying, that's what I'm supposed to be doing right now. Hahaha, but I'm just gonna get on tumblr. I'll try to update faster then it took for this one.**

**Review!**

**-Maddy3**


	3. Just Keeps Getting Better

**AN: Alright! I'm back! To the people who reviewed, thank you! About Mercedes dying, yeah I know. But I felt that Mr. Schu is always the one to die..so I wanted to be nice(: **

Brittany woke up with a start, her head pounding and limbs heavy. Despite that, she still managed to absentmindedly reach beside her for Santana. When the blonde felt nothing she shot upwards and took in her surroundings. 'Oh. Right.' She mumbled to herself as she remembered the crash. 'Hey B, you're up.' The dancer jumped and turned around, only to be met by her beautiful girlfriend's face. 'Hi San. How long have you been up for?' The blonde cuddled into Santana as the Latina sat down next to her.

'A while. Probably about 4 hours.' Santana smiled at her, her eyes raking over Brittany's body until they finally landed on her face. The Latina frowned slightly as she found that her girlfriend's usually glowing skin, became sweaty and her eyes slightly glazed. 'Wow. I was out for a long time.' The blonde sighed, while leaning deeper into Santana. Brittany felt heavy, like a deadweight. 'Yeah you were. It's the afternoon. Dunno what time it is though. How do you feel?'

'Good. My head still hurts.' She responded. 'Can we go get something to eat?' Santana nodded and helped Brittany up. Santana watched with concerned eyes as the blonde swayed back and forth trying to keep her balance. 'Britt, maybe you should sit down, I can go get you something to eat.' The Latina offered, while trying to make eye contact with Brittany, but the dancer just stared on with unfocused eyes. 'No, I'm fine. I-I just need some..something to eat.' Brittany nodded fast, as if telling herself, not her worried girlfriend.

'B, you don't look so good, please let me take care of you.' Santana begged. Seeing that the blonde could barely keep herself upright, the Latina kept a steady hand on each of her arms. Before Brittany could respond, she doubled over and emptied the contents of her stomach (which was just water) onto the sand. Santana watched with wide eyes as she held her girlfriends hair from her face as Brittany just lurched, trying to empty something that would never come out.

'Quinn!' Santana shouted. 'Q! For fucks sake get over here!' She yelled once more, this time the shorter blonde came jogging over. 'S, what..' She started, but was quickly cut off by the worried Latina. 'She's sick.' Santana said bluntly. Quinn nodded and ran over to get the medicine. Brittany stood back up from her position of being doubled over, and was overcome by a wave of dizziness, sending her back into Santana. The Latina set her gently on the blanket and ran her hand over the blonde's face. 'Jesus, B.' She sighed. Brittany was burning up. No doubt she was really sick.

'S..San. I don't f..feel good.' Brittany stuttered. 'I know, baby. Can you tell me what you're feeling?' the brunette ran a hand over her girlfriend's face to move the hair out of her eyes. 'I d..don't feel good.' She repeated, this time quieter. 'I know, B. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? But I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can make you feel better. Can you do that for me please?' Santana asked again.

'My head h..hurts. And m..my stomach feels like I a..ate a gazillion chocolate bars. I'm dizzy t..too, Sanny.' The Latina could see Brittany clearly shivering, so she grabbed the blanket she was using and wrapped it around the blonde. Her heart clenched at the sight of her sick girlfriend. How did things get so messed up?

Brittany's breathing was heavy, like she was sighing over and over and over again. 'Okay Brittany. We're gonna get you better okay? I'm right here and I'm gonna take care of you.' She assured the blonde. 'Here's some water, can you drink this for me babe?' Santana carefully brought Brittany up to a sitting position and leaned her against her own body. The brunette guided the water up to the blonde's lips. When the water finally got to the dancer's mouth, she coughed and sputtered, like she wasn't expecting it.

Suddenly, Brittany's head lolled forward and she slumped against Santana. 'Britt? Brittany?' Santana gently shook the blonde's shoulders. 'Fuck.' she muttered as she slowly brought the unconcious girl back to the laying down position. _Things just keep getting better and better, don't they? _She thought to herself. Quinn finally came up with all the medical supplies and knelt down by her friend. 'Take your fucking time Fabray.' Santana glared at her. 'It wasn't my fault. Finn wouldn't let me have the whole bag until Ra-erm, Berry came back to say it was okay.' She explained, slightly panting.

'Did you tell him that Brittany is really sick?' Before Quinn could respond Santana just finished, 'Nevermind. Whatcha got?'

'Only the regular stuff. Aspirin, paracetamol, ibuprofen..' Quinn trailed off as she dug deeper and deeper into the bag. 'What happened?' She asked. Santana sighed and ran her hand through her hair. 'She started throwing up. Then I layed her down, and tried to get her to drink some water, then she just passed out.' Quinn felt Brittany's head. 'She's burning up.' She stated, rummaging through the bag and pulling out a thermometer.

Santana gently opened Brittany's mouth and Quinn put the thermometer in. She pulled it out when it beeped and sighed. 'Dammit. 103 degrees.'

'Why the fuck is this happening Q?' Santana yelled, a rhetorical question but the shorter blonde still answered. 'She probably just drank some bad water or somethi-' The Latina cut her off. 'I don't mean just that. I mean all of this. The plane crash _and_ her getting sick. It's bad. I can't stand seeing her like this. I thought that once we crashed that it couldn't get any worse. But of course it does. Why couldn't I have gotten sick? She doesn't fucking deserve any of this.' The brunette was close to tears as she finished her rant. Quinn just sat in silence and hugged her friend.

'She's gonna be okay, San. She has you. You would do anything to protect her and keep her safe.' She gently explained. The Latina nodded and went back to Brittany's side. 'We need to get her water, but she has to wake up.' Quinn told her. 'Britt? Brittany, honey, you gotta wake up now, okay?' No response. 'She's really out cold, huh? Pour some water on her face. That might help.' Quinn instructed. 'Slowly.'

Santana started to drizzle water on her girlfriend's face. Brittany slowly fluttered her eyes open. 'S..San?' She asked, still not fully awake. 'I'm right here, B.' The Latina firmly grasped Brittany's hand in her own. 'You need to drink some water, okay?' Without waiting for an answer, Santana brought the water up to her girlfriend's lips once more, sighing in relief as she watches her take two sips.

'Do you think you could eat something?' Quinn asked. Brittany shook her head and told them, 'I'm not hungry. I don't feel good.' Her words were getting slower and slower as she talked, which worried Santana and the shorter blonde. 'Can you get me a shirt or towel or something with some water, please. We need to cool her off.' Santana explained. 'We don't have cold water, the only cold water is from the pool you found more inland.' The blonde informed her.

'Sanny..' Brittany groaned quietly. At the sound of her girlfriend's voice, Santana decided what they should do. 'I'm really hot, San. Like that time my air conditioner broke and we had to stay at your house.' the Latina gave a small smile at the memory. The Pierce's house had been over 95 degrees, so Brittany and her family stayed at their house for 2 weeks.

'I know, just breathe okay? I know your hot, we're gonna get you cooled off.' Santana turned to Quinn. 'Get two of the guys, we're taking her inland. She needs to be in the shade anyways.' the ex-cheerio nodded and went to find somebody.

Santana continued to stroke her girlfriend's face. How had she gotten this sick? Brittany's eyes started to droop. 'Hey, Brittany, honey? Can you look at me for a second?' the blonde opened her eyes a bit more and did as the Latina said. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw that they were incredibly dialated and lacking their usual blue contrast.

Quinn came back a couple minutes later with Finn and Mike. 'Can you lift her up?' Santana asked. Finn nodded and started to pick the blonde up. 'Not you, I don't want your-' The Latina stopped him but was cut off by Quinn. 'Santana, you asked for help and he's offering. Be nice.' She scolded. The brunette sighed and nodded him on.

**(Ahhhhh. Self made line break AGAIN.)**

'Finally!' Quinn exclaimed as they reached the water. Finn set Brittany down carefully by the edge. Santana wasted no time and got the shirt they had brought soaked with water. 'That feels good..' Brittany said tiredly as the brunette had started to dab her face. 'Quinn, can you bring me that aspirin?' Santana asked, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend. When she got no response she turned around and said, 'Q! Ca-' But she stopped in her tracks when she saw her three other friends on their knees with two guys threatening them with guns.

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW. Gotta go :/**


	4. Finally

Santana quickly moved protectivly in front of her girlfriend, who was oblivious to any problem. 'Who the fuck are you?' She asked hesitantly. The taller man growled, 'I should be asking you the same question. This island is supposed to be deserted.' He started moving forward, closer the Santana and the dancer.

'W..We crashed here. Our plane. We're not here by choice.' She snapped. 'Attitude, huh? Peter, we're gonna take them in.' The shorter man nodded and nudged the three helpless teenagers up. 'Get up.' The man demanded.

Santana cautiously stood up, silently praying that they would leave Brittany be. The man growled and walked quickly over to them. He pushed the Latina out of the way and kicked the blonde's shoulder. 'I said get up!' He told her harshly. 'Hey! Don't touch her! She's fucking sick okay?' Santana yelled. Brittany groaned and slowly raised a hand to her shoulder. It was obvious that she still had no idea what was going on.

'Come on Ty, she's sick.' Peter nudged him. 'We'll take them all with us.' Ty sighed. 'Get her walking, alright?' He pointed at Santana, who slowly nodded and leaned down towards her girlfriend. 'I can just carry her. I carried her here.' Finn told them. 'Fine.' Ty nodded gruffly. But when Finn started towards the two girls, he put a rough hand on his shoulder. 'Don't move.' He growled, Finn just looked at him confused. 'You,' he instructed, pointing at Santana. 'Bring her over.'

The Latina stroked Brittany's face. 'Britt, baby, can you stand up for me?' She whispered. The blonde's eyes fluttered open as she just took in her surroundings. Santana saw panic Brittany's eyes when she looked over at the men with the guns. 'San?' She coughed. 'I'm here. Come on.' She gently tried to nudge Brittany into her arms to pick her up, but the blonde was like a deadweight.

'This is taking too fucking long!' Ty shouted as he stormed over and yanked Brittany up by her shoulder. The dancer who was lacking her usual agility simply let out a small shriek. Ty had to practically drag her over to Finn while Santana never left Brittany's side, even as she shouted at him to leave her alone and that she was gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass.

The blonde was thrown at Finn, who just looked lost. 'Finn, fucking catch her!' Santana screamed, bringing the unusually tall boy back to his senses. The Latina let out a sigh of relief when Brittany was safely scooped into the boy's arms.

As they started walking, Brittany asked quietly, 'San, where are we going? Are you taking me to the doctor's?'

Santana took her girlfriend's hand in hers. 'No, B. We aren't going to the doctor's.' She replied sadly. 'Then where are we going? I still don't feel good.'

The brunette paused and glanced up at Peter in the front of the pack. 'Hey ginger!' She shouted. The confused redhaired man turned around. 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.' He simply replied, looking over at Ty who was glaring fiercely back. 'Well, are there doctors there?' Santana tried. Peter shook his head. 'We're the only two on this island. Well, we _were_ the only two.' He explained. The Latina thought for a second before asking another question. 'Do you have medical stuff there?'

Ty just gave a small smirk, but Santana knew what he meant. 'Come on! She's really sick, you have to help her! _Please._' She begged. Santana Lopez never begged. Ever. Not even to Brittany. But this trip, she thinks half the things she's said, has been begging. She begged Brittany to drink the water. Begged her to sit down instead of get up and walk to the rest of the group. And now, when she was begging these bastards to at least help her sick lover.

Ty scoffed at her failed attempts and kept walking. 'It hurts, San.' Brittany whimpered. That made the brunette stop in her tracks. 'Okay, you know what? You fuckers are going to help her! I don't care that you have guns, I don't care that you're bigger then me. She is the love of my life and I don't want her to slowly die while we're like sitting ducks!' She screamed.

The rest of the group just stared at her. Mostly the two men leading the group. It had been a few seconds since she had finished her rant, and now it was silent. After what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, Brittany piped up weakly, 'Do you think there are ducks here, San?' She mumbled as she was about to doze off.

The Latina couldn't help but smile at that remark. But the smile was quickly wiped off her face as Ty moved toward her. 'Listen bitch, I don't care about you, I don't care about your little girlfriend, hell, I don't even care about Pete over here. All I care about is my buisiness and getting _my_ money. So shut. The fuck. Up.' He snarled. Santana snapped, if Quinn and Mike hadn't been there to stop her from doing anything she'll regret, she definitaly would have attempted murder.

'S, Brittany _needs _you. He could hurt you...or kill you.' Quinn managed to calm the Latina down and they walked up to an old warehouse. Bags of white powder were scattered along the ground outside and there was one single window on the left side of the building. 'What the fuck is this?' Mike asked, looking suspiciously at the white powder filled bags.

'Welcome to our humble abode..' Ty muttered sarcastically. He brought them all inside and led them to a room with a single bed. 'You leave this room, I shoot you, you try to escape, I shoot you, you do _anything_ that I don't like, and I shoot you. Got it?' Ty turned away without another word and locked the door behind him.

'That fucking bastard! How can he just let Brittany suffer like this? That fucking dickhead!' Santana screamed, eyeing Brittany carefully. 'San, calm down. He'll get mad.' Quinn tried, but the Latina wasn't finished yet. 'And _you_,' She started, thrusting a finger into Finn and Mike's faces. 'Finnocence over here could have easily taken them. Yin could have dodged a few blows with his dancing anyways. How could you not have done anything?' She yelled.

'Santana.' Quinn hissed. 'What? _What_, Q? Do you not care about Brittany at all?'

'Don't you dare say that. She's my best friend. You both are. I just don't want him to come in here and get mad, besides, it wasn't their fault.' She told her, motioning towards the guys.

'I know. I just, I couldn't protect her this time.' Santana whispered quietly.

'San?' Everyone jumped at the sound of the raspy voice. 'Hey, B. How are you feeling?' She rushed over to the blonde who Finn had set on the bed. 'I feel tired. Why am I sick?' Brittany asked, momentarily locking blue eyes with brown. 'I think..I think the cut on your head might be...it might be infected Brittany. Can I look at it?' She cautiously moved more toward her girlfriend when she nodded.

Brittany let out a small scream when Santana grazed over it with her fingertips. It was definitaly infected. She pulled back and laid down next to the blonde, who's breathing was shallow and her body like a heater.

'It's gonna be okay, B. I'm gonna take care of you.' Santana assured her.

'Where are we?' The blonde asked quietly. Before the Latina could answer, the door was flung open and Ty came in. 'You,' he pointed at Brittany. 'Come with me.' He demanded.

'San?' The dancer looked at Santana, eyes wide with fear, asking for direction of any kind. 'Motherfucking idiot.' He muttered and grabbed Brittany himself. 'Hey! Get your hands off of her!' The Latina rushed at him. Brittany was using all of her energy on trying to get away, kicking and hitting. It wasn't effective at all. 'Santana!' She screeched. Eventually, she couldn't hold the fight any longer as all her limbs gave out from exaugstion, leaving her limp and heavy in Ty's arms. 'San..' She tried once more, the tiredness evident in her voice.

Quinn and Mike had come over to try to pry her from the man's arms, Finn just standing there dumbfounded. It was finally when Ty pulled a gun on them when they backed off. Santana stepped carefully towards him, but stopped immiediatly as he hit Brittany with the butt of the gun, hard. The blonde whimpered, but still couldn't find the strength to move. He smirked and threatened to do it again when he noticed the effect it had.

'No! Stop! Don't hurt her. Just don't hurt her.' Santana said quietly. He scoffed and walked back out the doors.

Santana stood there, frozen. The guys expected her to snap, like she did last time. But it was Quinn now. 'What the fuck?' She screeched. 'What the actual _fuck_!'

Finn tried to calm her down, but that just turned her on him. 'You. _You...idiot!_ You just stood there. You didn't help at all!'

'I..I thought that she could get out of his grip and..' He trailed off. Now Santana was in on it too. 'You thought _what?_ You thought that a girl that has a 103 degree fever, can't see straight, and hasn't had water or food in a good three hours could fight her way out of the grip of a fully grown man? Are you seriously _stupid_? She fought for a good 10 seconds, weakly, until she couldn't anymore. That not enough for you? Huh?' The Latina was furious. No, raging mad. She couldn't handle it anymore. She slid down the wall and started crying. Soon, Quinn slid down beside her and they hugged eachother as if their life depended on it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Just let me see it!' Peter yelled. He had been trying to get Brittany to let him have a look at the back of her head. 'I'm trying to help!' She kept struggling though.

'Stop that nonsense and just sedate her already, idiot.' Ty shot a glare his way. 'How am I supposed to get her to take the pills?' Peter asked, wiping the sweat off his head.

'I don't know. Crush them into some water or somethng. Just make her stop that groaning, I'm trying to read.'

Peter sighed and did as he was told, his back to Brittany, who was now panting heavily. When he turned back around, he plastered a smile on his face and held out the water to her. 'Here. I know you don't feel well, so I got you water.' the blonde eyed him suspiciously before taking the cup with shaking hands and gulping the water down.

After a few minutes, everything started looking blurry. The voices seemed far away and she was sure she was in a dream. Her eyes started drooping and finally closed. Peter let out a sigh of relief. 'Finally.' He muttered, and checked the back of her head and cleaned it.


	5. I've Got You

**Hi! Soo freaking sorry I didn't update sooner..high school is killer. So, this chapter is longer than the other ones because I made you guys wait so long. But, WHO LOVED THE FIRST AND SECOND EPISODE OF GLEE? I know I did. Especially that Brittana moment in I Am Unicorn. Anyways, here's chapter 5. REVIEW!**

'God, where the fuck are they?' Puck growled. It was getting dark outside and there were still no signs of the small group that went to get water. 'I don't know. Just calm down Puck, maybe they decided to stop somewhere for the night, Brittany is pretty sick.' Mr. Schuester offered. Artie just scoffed. 'Without food? Or protection? I doubt it. Santana would want to keep Brittany safe, not stop at some random point in a forrest.' The rest of the club nodded in agreement.

Mr. Schuester sighed. 'Well, I don't know guys. Let's wait till morning to see if they get back, okay? Then we'll know for sure something happened.'

'Morning? Seriously? If something did happen, we need to get to them _now_. Not tomorow.' Puck ran a hand through his mohawk.

'Guys, I know you're worried. But it won't help if we just send more of you out there, just to get lost or something.' Mr. Schuester said firmly.

'I don't fucking care Mr. Schue! We need to find them! Who knows what lurks in there at night.' Puck yelled. 'I'm going to find them, anybody else who wants to help, feel free.'

He started to walk into the forrest when he heard footsteps following him. He looked back to see Sam, Tina, and Rachel following him. 'Thanks guys.' He offered a small, but grateful smile as they continued to look for their missing friends.

**(Brittana is endgame. Just sayin.)**

'San, just stop and sit for a minute.' Quinn told her friend as she watched the Latina pace wordlessly around the room.

'No, Quinn. I can't.' She muttered.

'Santana. We need to think of a plan.' Quinn said firmly. This got Santana's attention as she sighed and nodded.

'I think I have one. It's risky though.' The blonde said. Santana let out a dry chuckle. 'Everything we try is going to be risky, Q. So just come out with it.'

'Okay, when they come back in with Britt, we need to charge at him. Maybe distract him and all get out of here.' She informed them.

'Wait, but we can't charge at him when he has Brittany.' Mike replied. Santana nodded in agreement before she spoke up, 'We can wait till he sets her down.'

'Yeah. But San, you're gonna need to stay with B. You can't help us.' Quinn glanced at the Latina, who had her jaw clenched. 'What? Quinn, you guys need all the help-'

'No, S. Brittany needs you to be with her.' She interrupted.

'But Quinn, you're kinda tiny. No offense..so you might not be the best choice to fight.' Finn told her. 'What if me and Mike charge at him, keeping him distracted, while you try and slip outside and get back to the others?' He offered. They all seemed to consider this for a little bit. 'That's actually not a bad idea Frankenteen.' Santana ran her hands through her hair.

'Wait, I can't just leave you guys.' Quinn argued.

'You aren't leaving us Quinn, you're going to get help for us.' Mike said softly.

After a little bit of arguing, Quinn finally agreed. 'Okay. Fine. I'll do it. Just make sure you guys keep safe alright?' She told them with a small smile.

'Now we wait.' Santana said as she got up again and started pacing.

**(BRITTANY AND SANTANA ARE SOULMATES. DEAL WITH IT.)**

About an hour or so later, the door to their 'room' opened up and in came Peter, struggling to carry a very drowsy, but awake, Brittany. Santana immiediatly rushed over to her girlfriend when he set her down on the bed.

'What the fuck did you do to her?' She growled.

'Relax, I fixed up her head. I just had to give her some sleeping pills to keep her from-' He was cut off by Mike and Finn tackling him to the ground.

'Get the hell off of me! Ty! Help!' Peter shouted. Quinn was stuck in place staring wide-eyed as the scene unfolded in front of her. 'Q! Go!' Santana whispered harshly, bringing her friend back to her senses. They locked eyes once more before Quinn slipped out of the room wordlessly and sprinted into the forrest.

'Pete, what the fu-' Ty rushed in to see his partner trapped on the ground by the two prisoners. 'Ty, get them off of me!' Peter screamed. Ty took one short glance at the two girls on the bed before prying Mike off of his victim. He attempted on getting Finn off but eventually had to pull his gun. 'Off. Now.' He growled.

Finn froze and quickly got up, soon followed by Peter. 'Thanks.' He breathed. Ty nodded stiffly as he looked around the room. 'Where's the other blonde?' He demanded.

'Shit. She must have gotten away.' Peter sighed. 'Oh really? Thanks for the update.' Ty remarked. 'That's going to cost you all. We were nice enough to fix her up,' He paused, motioning toward a very dazed Brittany lying on the bed. 'Now you go and repay us by trying to escape? You never learned proper manners, huh? I guess it's a good think Pete over here dropped blondie a couple times, before he was able to summon all his 'man strength'.' He laughed. Then quickly dragged his partner out of the room.

As soon as they left, the rest of the group, except Brittany, let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. Santana quickly turned her full attention back to her girlfriend.

'Brittany, honey, can you hear me?' She asked gently. The blonde just continued to stare at the ceiling with blank and drooping eyes.

'Brittany. Brittany baby, answer me.' The brunette instructed firmly.

'Sanny?' Brittany whispered as she tore her gaze away from the ceiling and on the Latina. Santana let out a sigh of relief. 'Hey baby.' She gently stroked the blonde's face, pausing briefly to feel her forehead, which was still hot.

'W..Where am I?' The dancer looked at Santana with piercing blue eyes.

'We don't know exactly Britt-Britt. But you're okay now. Quinn went to go get help.' She informed the blonde, placing a soft kiss on her hands.

'I'm thirsty.' Brittany pouted, the Latina nodded understandingly. 'I know B. Just wait a little bit, okay?' The dancer nodded and snuggled into her girlfriend's side, Santana wrapping her arms protectively around Brittany.

**(I AM UNICORN.)**

'Puck, do you know where were going anymore man?' Sam asked, while stopping to catch his breath. 'No. I never knew in the first place.' He sighed. They all decided to take a break and sat on the ground under some trees.

'Do you hear that?' Rachel stands up immiediatly.

'Yeah. Hello?' Puck calls out. 'Is anybody out there?' He tries again. The soft crackling of the grass being crunched gets louder and louder, until somebody finally bursts out of the trees. Everybody lets out a sigh of relief when they see who it is.

'I've been looking all over for you guys! It's nearly dark, we need to get back.' Mr. Schuester says. 'Come on Mr. Schue, we didn't ask you to come out and find us, we're gonna keep going, we need to find them.' Puck tells him. Mr. Schue just runs a hand through his raw hair and sighs.

'Okay but-' He was cut off by another person bursting through the trees at a frantic pace.

'Quinn?' Rachel asks in disbelief as she rushes to the blonde's side. 'What happened? Where are the others?'

She shakes her head as she struggles to catch her breath. She had been running for over an hour, full sprinting. She silently thanks Coach Sylvester for being so relentless on them at practices.

'We were taken, they had guns. There's a warehouse up that way,' She pauses to motion in the direction she came from, 'That's where we were. Brittany's really sick. We gotta go back for them. Please.'

'Come on guys, let's go.' Sam says, leading the way with Puck in the direction Quinn pointed.

This time Mr. Schuester doesn't argue and silently follows them while Quinn explains the full story.

**(Don't stop believinnnn'...)**

Santana rubs circles around her girlfriend's back as the blonde goes through yet another coughing fit. 'We need to get water.' The Latina tells them.

'When he comes back in..maybe he'll bring water.' Finn says quietly. Santana scoffs. 'Yeah, good thinking, maybe he'll grace us with some Breadstix too.' She remarks sarcastically. The taller boy just rolls his eyes.

Just as she said that, the door opened to reveal a very angry looking Ty, and a nervous Peter. 'You two,' He points at Finn and Mike, 'Peter will escort you both to another room, with a gun. So don't try anything.' They hastily get up and follow the man out of the room.

'As for you..' The burly man trailed off as he held up two pairs of handcuffs. Santana's eyes widen as she positions herself in front of Brittany. 'I don't want anymore of your lady fumes threatening to suffocate me.'

The Latina raised an eyebrow and he explained. 'Lesbians. I can tell. The way you want to protect her all the time. You two are girlfriends.'

She gives him an '_are you fucking kidding me?_' look and says, 'Really? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.' Ty growls and strides over to them. 'You are a bitch. You know that?' He tells her while dragging her over to a pole on the opposite side of the room. He proceeds to handcuff her to it.

'W-what are you gonna do?' She asks hesitentally. He just scoffs and rolls his eyes. 'Relax, I wouldn't want to _touch_ one of your kind like that, fucking dyke.'

Santana lets out a sigh of relief. He smirks and walks back over to Brittany.

'Don't you touch her!' Santana hisses. Ty ignores her and proceeds to handcuff the blonde to the bed post. 'There, all done.' He says while wiping his hands together. 'Funny thing, Peter told me that you could die from an infected cut,' He pauses and watches in amusement as the Latina's eyes widen. 'If not treated properly. Peter stitched it up, looks like it was too late though huh? She looks really sick. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.' He winks at Santana before walking out and closing the door.

The brunette took a second to look over Brittany. The blonde sagged limply into the side of the bed, head lolled forwards and her hair shielding Santana from seeing her girlfriend's beautiful face.

'Brittany. Britt honey, please look at me.' Santana begged. The dancer didn't move, other then her back shakily rising and falling from her ragged breaths.

'Baby, please, I need you to look at me.' She tried once more. Brittany slowly lifted her head, making it look like the hardest task in the world, which for her it was at the moment. The blonde finally laid her head to rest on the bed frame.

'Hey there.' Santana said softly, desperately wishing she was near her girlfriend. The blonde gave a small smile in return. The Latina frowned slightly at the sight of Brittany's eyes. The blue was almost completely gone now, like somebody was draining the life out of her.

'Quinn is gonna come back with help and we're gonna get out of here. You're gonna be okay, B.' Santana reassured the sickly girl. 'I just need you to tell me how you're feeling, okay?'

Brittany looked at her girlfriend, eyes drooping. She was so tired, she just didn't have any energy left.

'I'm tired..so, so..tired.' The blonde said breathlessly. 'I know you are honey. I know.' Santana replied, sighing.

'Keep talking to me, okay B?' The brunette told her, she was terrified that if Brittany closed her eyes and went to sleep, when she woke up that last bit of captivating blue in them would be gone.

**(Brittana=Soulmates)**

'This is it.' Quinn says as she points to the building in front of them.

'Alright well let's go..' Puck started to move from behind the bush, but was caught by Sam. 'Hold up dude, we need a plan.'

'How about we go in there and kick there asses, that a good enough plan for you?' Puck growled, before charging into the building. 'Puck! Goddamnit Puckerman get back here!' Quinn whispered harshly, but he was already on his way in.

They all sighed and quickly followed him, talking quietly about their 'plan' on the way.

**(another self made line breaker thing. yep.)**

'Brittany! Oh god, B. Please.' Santana was desperatly trying to get her girlfriend to lift her head and look at her. She knew the blonde was tired, but how drained did you have to be to not be able to simply lift your head?

'Baby, please. God, I'm begging you.' She wasn't trying to control her tears anymore, as they rolled freely down her cheeks. She froze immiediatly when she heard the door being opened.

'Santana?' She heard a voice whisper.

'Mr. Schue?' She cocked her head to the side, trying to get a better view.

'Are you guys okay?' He rushed over to her and began fiddling with the handcuffs.

'Yeah, well I am. Britt, she's really sick. You have to help her.' She begged, trying to get him to go check on the blonde. He got the message and quickly went over to Brittany. The way that was sitting by the dancer made it so Santana couldn't see her girlfriend.

'Brittany?' He asked, gently lifting her head up. Her eyes were closed and she was burning up. 'Shit.' He muttered, fluttering his fingers over her neck for a pulse. There was one there, but very faint. 'Fuck.' He muttered again. 'What? What is it?' Santana strained her neck, trying to get a look. He decided not to tell the Latina about her girlfriend, who was barely breathing.

Just then, a frantic looking Sam came into the room. 'We got Finn and Mike and knocked out the shorter one.' Mr. Schue looked at him and sighed. 'Sam, I need you to search his pockets, for a small key to unlock these handcuffs.' Sam nodded and quickly went to find what he needed.

Mr. Schuester went back to Brittany and gently shook her until she opened her eyes. He then remembered he had a bottle of water in his pocket, one of those tiny ones that look like they should be for midgets.

'Brittany, drink this okay?' He instructed and coaxed the water into her mouth, which she accepted gratefully. After she had taken a worthy amount, he put the lid back on and set it on the floor.

'What the fuck! Who are you?' Somebody shouted from behind him. Mr. Schuester spun around and came face to face with Ty pointing a gun at him. Santana's eyes widened, even Brittany's opened more.

'I'm their teacher. We crashed and-'

'Get away from them.' Ty ordered.

Mr. Schuester shook his head. 'No. Just listen-'

'I don't want to listen to your shit! Step away or I fucking shoot.' He growled.

Mr. Schuester wasn't backing down though. 'There just kids, let them go.'

'That's not gonna happen. I'm going to give you three seconds to step away from them, or else I shoot you in a place that will make you suffer.' Ty told him.

'One..' Mr. Schue didn't think this man would actually shoot him. He wasn't used to this kind of stuff, besides, he needed to protect Santana and Brittany.

'Two..' Ty growled and cocked the gun.

'Have it your way.' He smirked and pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang out through the whole forrest. Mr. Schue dropped to the ground, blood seeping out of his upper thigh.

'Guess you guys get to watch him die.' Ty told them in mock sadness. Apparently he had thought that nobody else was with Mr. Schuester. So he left.

The glee club director was on the floor, screaming in agony. If it wasn't this current situation, and the wound wasn't from a gunshot, Santana would have found it amusing. But not now.

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Mr. Schue! Oh my god.' Her eyes froze on her spanish teacher, praying that this weren't happening. Her eyes then flicked to Brittany, who was staring wide-eyed, despite her tiredness, on the man on the ground.

'Britt, baby, look at me.' She didn't want the blonde to have to go through the terror of their favorite teacher suffering. The blonde continued to stare at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. There was a little more color in her face, which much have been from the water. _She must have just been really dehydrated._ The Latina thought briefly.

'Brittany. Look at me, please babe.' The blonde finally snapped her gaze to Santana.

'Sanny..' She whimpered.

'I know baby, I know. Just look at me okay?' She told her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes started to wander back towards the pool of blood surrounding Mr. Schuester, who was now just breathing heavily and ragged.

'No, Britt. Look at me..keep looking at me. Right here.' Santana told her firmly. When their eyes finally locked, Santana felt a sense of calm come over her as she stared at those bright blue orbs. Brittany's eyes gained more color despite being misty from crying.

'San, we have to help him we..we..' Brittany summoned all of her newly gained strength and started to frantically pull and wrench her wrists, attempting to break free of the handcuffs. The only damage she was doing though was to her wrists, the frantic pulling was beginning to make them raw and blood threatened to spill.

'B! Brittany, stop!' Santana yelled. Brittany didn't hear her though. She began to mutter things under her breath. Santana caught little of what she was saying.

'Brittany, please.'

The blonde finally froze, looking up at Santana before her face crumpled. 'S..I can't let it happen..not..not again..' She whimpered.

Just as Santana was about to reply, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Finn, and Mike ran into the room.

'Oh my god..' Quinn brought a hand over her mouth, while Rachel buried her head in Quinn's shoulder.

'Is he..' Mike started. Finn bent down and checked for a pulse. Finding nothing, he glanced back up at everybody.

He shook his head, 'H-' He was cut off by Santana yelling sharply, 'Don't say it Finnocence! Don't fucking say it!'

'What..? Why are you yelling at me? I just thought you would want to know that our favorite teacher is dead!' He yelled back, finally snapping. There were gasps heard around the room and Santana immiediatly looked at Brittany.

'No! No God, please no! No no no no!' Brittany was sobbing uncontrollably and attempting to wrench her hands out of the handcuffs.

'That's why! Somebody stop her before she hurts herself!' Santana told them. Sam quickly made his way over.

'Brittany, we have a key to get your hands out okay?' He told her, before stilling her movements and unlocking the handcuffs. Brittany snapped herself into a ball, letting her head rest on knees and rocked herself back and forth muttering, 'No no no no.' Over and over again.

'Get me out of these things!' Santana yelled, Sam went over to Santana and unlocked hers and she muttered a 'thank you' before rushing over to comfort her sobbing girlfriend.

'Shh, it's okay. I've got you. You're okay.' She soothed, putting her arms around the blonde and scooting her closer.

'S-San you said t-that wasn't gonna hap-happen agai-n.' She hiccuped through her sentence. Everybody looked on in silence, not sure of what Brittany meant when she said 'again'.

'I know, I know. Just breathe B. Shh.' Santana rubbed soothing circles around the blonde's back, which she knew helps calm her down.

'Oh great. More of you?' Everybody turned around to see Ty standing just outside the door, with a gun pointed at them.

Santana visibally tightened her grip on the girl in her arms, while continuing to whisper soothng words into Brittany's ears.

'Everybody down on your knees. Hands up.' Nobody moved.

'I said-' Another gunshot rang through the room. More gasps. Brittany shrieked and buried her head more into her knees. Seconds later Puck rushed in, over Ty's dead body.

'Are you guys okay?' He asked, kneeling by Santana and Brittany.

'I am. B is just a little...shaken up. Did you..' She replied. Puck looked at the taller blonde sobbing hysterically and rocking back and forth and nodded.

He looked around at all of the others until his eyes fell on Mr. Schuester.

'Oh my-what happened?' He growled.

'The bastard over there shot him, he tried to protect me and Brittany.' Santana explained.

'God damnit. Well..we can't dwell on that, let's get out of here.' They all nodded. Puck scooped the sobbing girl into his arms and they walked out. 'Wait, what about the other one?' Quinn reminded them.

Puck shook his head but Quinn understood what he meant and the rest of the trip back to the beach went in silence other then the small words of comfort Santana whispered to her girlfriend to calm her down.

**So there it is! Chapter five! Mr. Schue is dead :( well I guess that's what he gets for kicking Santana out of Glee club! Which pissed me off, because when he said she wasn't loyal to glee club, he must have been on drugs. She is like, the most loyal. I can't wait for next episode, they said it's supposed to be the best episode of the series! And Mike gets a solo! Anyways..like it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! I like to hear your thoughts o.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Here is chapter six! I've been insanely busy these past couple of weeks, not to mention the fact that I've been dying because on November 1st, Santana and Brittany are officially a couple, and that Chord is coming back. Well anyways, here's chapter six!**

'Set her down on the blanket.' Santana instructed to Puck, who was carrying her now sleeping girlfriend. He nodded and gently laid the worn out dancer where told. The Latina knelt down and stroked her girlfriend's face.

'Santana, I think we all need to talk about-' Puck started.

'I know, I'll be over in a sec.' Santana quickly cut him off. He nodded and went over to the rest of the group. She gently placed a kiss to Brittany's forehead, before tucking another blanket around her and slipping off to talk with the others.

'Are you guys okay?' Santana asked Mike and Finn, once they had all sat around the fire.

'Oh, uh, yeah we're good. Are you okay?' Finn answered, a little taken aback by her caring for their well-being. He guessed Brittany was having an effect on her.

'Not really, no. But I will be.' She sighed. 'Where's everybody else?'

'Sleeping. We just wanted to let them sleep before we tell them, you know, about..' Quinn trailed off and Rachel put a reassuring hand on her leg. Santana raised an eyebrow at this but didn't aknowledge it.

'Thank you. All of you, so fucking much.' Santana wiped tears from her eyes. _Come on Lopez. Stop being such a fucking wuss._

Nobody responded, they all just nodded as they exchanged glances.

'Puck. I'm so _so _sorry.' The Latina continued. Puck just shook his head.

'Don't do that San. I did what I had to do. If I have to become a murdurer to save the lives of my friends, then it's cool.' He tried to play it off like it was nothing, but they could see the unshed tears threatening to spill.

'Noah, we all appreciate what you did. I won't say they des-' Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.

'I didn't kill them both Rachel. I only killed _one.'_ Puck told them.

'Then what happened-' Again Rachel was cut off.

'I knocked him out. H-He wasn't doing anything. The one that I killed, he was threatening you with a gun.' He explained quietly. Santana stayed quiet, she wanted to get back to Brittany to watch over her and protect her, but just as she was about to slip away from the group, Quinn started up another topic.

'San, when..when we came in the room and saw Mr. Schue...Brittany, she said.. that you said it wasn't going to happen again. What exactly was that about?' The blonde raised an eyebrow. Santana sighed, she had hoped nobody caught that.

'Guys I really don't think Brittany wants everyone to know..' She told them.

'S, we want to help Brittany. If we know, it could be better for her.' Quinn replied softly.

'Okay, just..don't say anything to Brittany about it until I tell her that you guys know. This stays between us. Nobody else from the club unless it gets to big to handle, okay?' She waited until she saw everybody nod until she continued. 'Last spring break, me and Brittany went to spend it with her aunt and uncle back in the town she used to live in..'

_1 year ago.._

_'Wait, who did they invite over for dinner?' Santana asked her best friend, while they were both getting ready. 'San, I already told you like, a billion times..' Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany continued, 'His name is Derek. He was my old boyfriend but I broke up with him. Aunt Carole said that they thought we were still friends, so they invited him over for dinner.'_

_'Are you guys still friends?' Santana inquired. 'No. He got really mad at me and yelled at me and stuff. It wasn't very nice.' Brittany furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. 'I dunno why he was so mad though, but he just was. I had never seen him that mad. So I told him I didn't wanna stay friends if he couln't control his anger. But he just got up and left. I was scared at first, I thought he was gonna hit me. But it's okay cause he didn't.' She shrugged._

Okay, so I know if this guy tries anything with her, he's gonna see how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent. _Santana thought._

_They were just talking and fooling around when there was a knock on the guest room that Brittany was staying in. 'Brittany? Santana? Come on the company's here!' Aunt Carole said in her normally cheery voice. 'Kay, we're coming!' Brittany told her._

_They got downstairs to see Derek, her Aunt Carole, and her Uncle Jeff were already sitting in the living room. Derek stood and embraced Brittany immiediatly, Santana watching as Brittany involuntarily tensed. _

_'Britt, hi! It's so good to see you!' He pulled back but let his hands linger behind her before Brittany gently pushed them away. Santana saw a look of anger in his eyes before he seemed to shake it off._

_'You too, Derek. This is my best friend ever in the world. Her name is Santana.' Brittany proudly introduced the Latina, who timidly shook Derek's hand. _

_After dinner, everybody was sitting in the living room, just chatting. Derek whispered something in Brittany's ear and pulled her gently out of the room. Santana eyed them carefully until they went into the kitchen. They returned a couple minutes laters, the blonde looking uncomfortable while Derek just had a look of pure fury in his eyes. _

_'You okay, B?' Santana asked when the dancer sat down on the couch next to her. _

_'Yeah I guess he just-' Brittany was cut off by glass shattering. They looked to Derek who had knocked a picture frame to the ground. _

_'Oh! I'll go get some gloves to pick that up! It's alright, dear.' Aunt Carole flashed him a smile and moved to the kitchen before Derek stopped her. _

_'Don't. Fucking. Move.' He growled, pulling a gun from his coat pocket. Santana's eyes widened as she unconsiously slipped her hand into Brittany's. _

_'Derek why do you-'_

_'Shut up! Just shut up!' He spat at her. He moved towards the two girls on the couch and Jeff moved from his position in the armchair to try to protect the girls._

_'Just put the gun away, son.' He approached him cautiously, knowing he was taking a risk._

_'Brittany. I-I loved you. But you just threw that away! What we had was something that you can't find everyday! I still love you Britt. But obviously you don't love me back.' Brittany's eyes widened even more as she gasped, realizing that this was her fault. Santana stood up, trying to block Brittany's body with her own. _

_'Maybe, maybe we can be together. We will be together, in heaven. It will pain me to have to kill you first, but I'll be with you soon, honey. We'll make it work.' He smiled sickly._

_'Don't touch her.' Santana growled. _

_'I have more than enough bullets in here to shoot you too.' He told her._

_'No! Don't hurt San! Please.' Brittany sobbed. _

_'Derek, I know you're hurting but..' Jeff tried to remain calm._

_'I told you to be quiet!' Derek shouted, turning his gun on Jeff and pulling the trigger. Santana gasped, but it was inaudible over Brittany and Carole's screams. Carole rushed over, sobbing hysterically. But Jeff was already dead, a bullet right to the head. Santana dared a look at Brittany who was frozen in fear. _

_'I didn't have to hurt him. I just want you Brittany.' Derek said softly. Carole was still sobbing, quite loudly now. _

_'Quiet! God shut up!' He told her harshly. But that only caused her more stress. _

_'I guess you can be with him now..' Derek pulled the trigger again and hit Carole in the chest. It didn't kill her immiediatly though. She lay on the floor, coughing up blood and groaning in pain. Santana tried to go help her, but that only caused him to turn the gun on her._

_Carole finally stopped breathing. Brittany cried harder. _

_'I hate you! I hate you!' Brittany finally said through her gasps for breath. _

_Derek's eyes finally turned a dark color. 'Now Brittany, don't be that way. I wouldn't want Santana here to have to have the same fate as them.' He threatened darkly._

_'No! Don't take Sanny from me. Please. Please.' She begged. _

_'Put the gun down. It's not helping anything.' Santana said as she positioned herself in front of her best friend._

_'It is though. I'll finally have her.' He said thoughtfully. Before Santana could reply, a police officer broke through the door._

_'Police! Put your hands up!' He shouted at Derek._

_'No! She'll be mine! I love her!' He raised the gun to Brittany and the sound of gunshot filled their ears. Santana stayed firmly in front of Brittany, but not sheilding her from all directions. There was quiet, until she finally heard the sweet sound of Brittany's sobbing fill the air. He hadn't shot. Brittany was alive. Santana was alive. The police officer had shot Derek, effectively killing him. _

_Santana turned to look at Brittany who had already run over to her Aunt and Uncle lying dead on the ground._

_'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' The blonde muttered over and over again. Santana wasted no time in pulling the sobbing dancer into her arms. 'Sanny!' She cried._

_'It's okay, B. You're okay. It's over, it won't ever happen again.' The Latina rocked her best friend, watching as the police officer called for an ambulance._

_'Th-they were ju-st trying to pr-protect me.' She sobbed._

_'I know Brittany. I know. You okay. I'm here. I'm here.' Santana soothed._

'Oh my god, San.' Quinn cried and ran over to hug her best friend.

'Mr. Schue was trying to protect us. It reminded her of when her aunt and uncle were trying to protect her. So she freaked.' Santana explained.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' Quinn asked.

'Brittany didn't want anybody to know. She didn't want people to look at her differently, or to feel bad for her, or to be reminded of what happened. She blames herself.'

'San..' Puck started, but Santana just continued.

'It broke her. She still wakes up with nightmares sometimes.' Santana sighed.

'We get it. It's okay. I'm so sorry.' Quinn soothed her, rubbing her back.

'Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna get to bed now. We can talk about this tomorrow with..everybody else.' Everybody nodded and Santana walked over to where Brittany was. The Latina moved under the blankets and pulled her girlfriend into her arms. Brittany stirred and latched onto Santana as if her life depended on it.

'Sanny?' She yawned tiredly.

'I'm here Britt-Britt.' She smiled softly and planted a kiss to her head. The brunette started to soothingly run her hands through golden hair, effectively putting Brittany back to sleep.

'I love you, Brittany.' She whispered in the blonde's ear.

**So there was chapter six! Like it, hate it? Hey, I have an idea..how about..you guys..REVIEW? Huh? Huh? Yeah I know, an amazing idea. I know I love it. SO DO IT AND MAKE ME HAPPY :D**


End file.
